9 Years Later
by TheAssassin55
Summary: [Sequel to A New Personality] Gumball awakens after 9 years, and find that the future holds many obstacles from the past and the future.
1. Prologue

-Hospital-

Nurses was working hard, doctors performing operations. Gumball remained dormant in an unknown hospital. His body was still unconcious, even after 9 years. Time moves on, but what happened to his family and friends?

-Military Base-

Even after 9 years, David and Blackburn were still training and leading soldiers into active combat, with great results as well. David had seen his fair share of combat, leading him to teach his techniques and stories down the generations, to make sure Gumball's legacy lived on. Blackburn was posted at the same station, but for a different reason. He was in charge of supervising the creation of a new weapon, a weapon that could stand and ruin the enemy.

-Denver-

After the Elmore Incident, the family were moved to Denver. Their life had continued onward, but they couldn't forget about Gumball. Darwin had matured and had gotten a job and Anais was still living with Nicole. Nicole had changed after learning that Richard had died as well. She didn't bother with finding a new husband, she could take care of her family on her own.

-Elmore-

Elmore was left as rubble for two years after the Elmore Incident, until the government had decided to rebuild the town to mask up the terrorists and Elementals former presence. By the 9 year mark, the town had started to become it's own again but still wasn't finshed.

-Military Base-

David, Blackburn and a research team of their own had been keeping tabs on Gumball's recovery, making sure he wasn't dead. They would have a meeting every two weeks, for progress on the new weapon and Gumball. "So how's the weapon going?" asked David. "It's going well, but we still need to finish it off with some parts." replied Blackburn. "So what about Gumball, is he close to waking up?" asked David. "He could be, but we still need to finsh some experiments of our serum." said one of the scientists.

-Denver-

Nicole was sitting down on the couch, with a can of beer. "God, what happened to me?" Nicole asked to herself. She took another gulp of beer, enjoying it. Nicole turned on the news, to see what was happening in the world. "The war with Australia and North Korea is still on going, with Australia seeming as the victors." said the news anchor. Nicole sighed, then continued drinking her beer.

-Hospital-

Nurses were in Gumball's ward, taking care of the flowers next to his body and taking care of the room. Nurses started to look at Gumball's body. His eyes was slightly open, with him looking around. The nurse dropped a vase, in complete shock. The nurse ran out of the room, with news to report. "How long has it been?" Gumball muttered. The nurse picked up a phone. "G has come too"... 


	2. Awakening

-Hospital-

It had been 9 years, now 2028, and Gumball had finally woken up from his coma. The nurses and doctors were shocked. "So, it's time." said an unknown doctor. Gumball was still getting used to his surroundings, since it had been so long. He tried moving from his hospital bed, but doctors and nurses were quick to stop him. Gumball had calmed down after a few minutes, and stopped. "How long has it been?" asked Gumball. "Gumball, it has been 9 years since the incident." said a doctor. Gumball eyes widened with shock.

-Military Base-

Blackburn was in his lab, researching for his new unmanned weapon. A scientist rushed into to the lab. "What do ya want, I'm trying to do something here." said Blackburn, with impaitence in his voice. "Sir, it has come to my attention that G has come to." said the scientist. Blackburn dropped his coffee mug onto a small pile of notes. "Quick, get me and David to that hospital!" exclaimed Blackburn. The scientist nodded before heading out to get them a transport.

-Denver-

Nicole was sitting down, writing a report to her boss. Suddenly the phone rings. "Huh, unknown caller." Nicole said to herself. She answers the number. "Hello, is this Nicole Watterson?" asked the caller. "Yes, but how did you get my private number?" asked Nicole. "Your son has awakened, you may want to see him at your earliest convience." said the caller. Nicole hung up and told Anais about the situation. They entered the car and started to drive to the airport to fly to Miami.

-Hospital-

Gumball was shocked that he was in a coma for 9 years. He looked at himself and saw that he was the same when he entered the coma. "Hey, why do I look young?" asked Gumball. "It's new technology that one of your good friends invented, slows down the aging process but since it's so expensive you're the only one to use it." said a doctor.

-Georgia-

Blackburn and David had made it into Georgia in the military transport. "Why do we need to have a whole military transport?" asked David. "Gumball may need protection, he could be being watched at this moment." replied Blackburn. They continued through the state, ever closer to where Gumball is being held in Miami.

-Denver-

Nicole and Anais had arrived to the airport, hoping for a flight to Miami. "Hi, is there any possible way for us to get plane tickets to Miami pronto?" asked Nicole. "Yes there is, there are 2 seats for a Miami flight in 30 minutes." said the lady at the desk. "May we buy 2 tickets to Miami?" asked Nicole. "Sure, that'll be 600 dollars". replied the lady. Nicole payed the money, so now it's all about playing the waiting game.

-Hospital-

"So, what about the Elementals?" asked Gumball. "They're dead, and Elmore is being rebuilt on top of the ruins." said a doctor. "So, why is it being rebuilt?" asked Gumball. The doctor sighed. "It's being rebuilt so that the government can hide what happened there 9 years ago." replied the doctor. Gumball stayed in his bed, wondering about everything that's happened...  



	3. Waiting

-Georgia-

Blackburn was sitting in the back of a truck, writing something down. Suddenly, he got a vibration from his pocket. It was his phone, so he answered it silently, without anyone noticing. "Sir, we are in place awaiting orders." said the caller. "Good, now we wait until we get to that hospital. If anyone notices you, silently take care of them." said Blackburn, quietly. A soldier walked up to Blackburn and asked about the caller. "Who was that, sir?" asked the soldier. "Just the wife, seeing how I was doing." Blackburn responded. The soldier sat back down, with Blackburn thinking that was a close call.

-Outside the Hospital-

"So what did the boss say?" asked a man. "We're supposed to wait until they get here." said the man, who was also the man who called Blackburn. "But, if we go in when they get here won't they rush it?" asked another man. "You see, they'll have to lockdown the block and get everything in place so we would have a bit of time to get it all setup." replied the caller, supposed leader. A man came walking towards them. "Sir, I got the explosives set up." said the man. "Good, now we wait." replied the leader.

-A Plane-

Nicole and Anais were on their plane to Miami, going to see Gumball. "So, where's Darwin?" asked Anais. Nicole had forgotten to tell Darwin, so she had to make up some excuse. "I'm pretty sure he got a phone call like I did, so he might be on another plane or train maybe." replied Nicole. From the back of the plane, Darwin was speaking to a friend. "Huh, he took the same plane as us." said Anais. Nicole smiled, then looked out the window.

-Inside the Hospital-

Gumball was getting used to walking, 30 minutes after he woke up. "Gumball, stop trying to walk." exclamied a doctor. "Sure, if you think it's best for me." replied Gumball, disapointed. Gumball went to lie down. "So, how long will I stay in here?" asked Gumball. "I'd say a week, at most." replied the doctor. Gumball looked next to him and saw a photo of his family. "I miss you, Dad." whispered Gumball to himself.

-Border of Florida-

The military had made it to the border of Florida, but it was late at night when they did. Most of the soldiers had fallen asleep, giving Blackburn leeway to talk to his 'group'. David was staring at the stars, wondering about Gumball and Elmore. Blackburn called the 'group' again to give them a status update. "Hello boss, why have you called?" asked the leader. "We're at the border of Florida, you need to get ready. We are ETA 5 hours away, get rest then get ready at dawn." said Blackburn. "Yes Sir, we will make sure this hospital will be under our control." replied the leader. Blackburn had hung up, making sure no-one heard him. "Gumball, your power will be mine." said Blackburn, to himself.

-Outside the Hospital-

"All right, let's grab our stuff and sleep for a while." said the leader. "Sir, do you mind if I stay up on lookout?" asked a soldier. "Yes, that would be good." replied the leader. "We don't need anyone's eyes looking where they don't belong." said the leader, in a menacing tone. The soldier picked up a gun and watched from the inside. "There's alot of cash in this one, so don't fuck up." said the leader.

-A plane-

Anais had fell asleep, which left Nicole with herself and her thoughts. She stared up at the night sky, thinking of the times before Richard died. She felt something staring back at her, but couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't any of the passengers, so she shruged it off. "I wonder if he can see me right now." whispered Nicole. She sighed, then started to doze off... 


End file.
